


Leaves

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That doesn't look like getting the leaves raked up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: MCU or DCU, any superheroes, jumping in a pile of autumn leaves, just for fun

"Incoming!!" Harley shouted, jumping off the porch and into pile of leaves she had just raked up. Connor giggled in his playpen on the porch, just as Dinah came out of the house with a two glasses of lemonade.

She stared at the woman in the leaves with an amused smile on her face. "That doesn't look like getting the leaves raked up."

"They're raked," Harley sat, sitting up on her knees and smiling. "See? Big pile here that was just screaming to be jumped in!" She grabbed a handful of leaves and flung them into the air. "Whoo!!"

Connor let out a laugh and Harley smiled. "See? Connor likes it. Isn't that right, Connor? Do you find Auntie Harley silly?"

Dinah rolled her eyes and picked her son up out of the playpen. "I brought some lemonade if you're done acting like a three year old."

Harley jumped up and brushed the leaves off of her. "There is nothing wrong with being childish!" She hoped up on the porch and took, Connor from Dinah, planting a big kiss on her cheek before pushing her into the leaves below."

"HARLEEN!!"

Connor bursts into giggles and clapped his hands. "Mama! Funny!"


End file.
